Smile
by Silverpearl2
Summary: The story is too long to explain, but obviously its about Sasuke and Sakura. So read if you want to find out the rest! Please review!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! One of my friends asked for a chapter request for her story, and I sorta got carried away and started on a story of my own. She sadly gave up on her story, and demanded that I finish this one because she claimed it was better than her own. I've only read one book of Naruto, so please don't get annoyed if I don't capture the character properly. Anyway I don't want to annoy you guys with my chatter so read and enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Prologue

_A very long time ago…_

_People walked all around him. He was at the mall waiting for his mother, who was looking for a birthday present for his father. His onyx eyes looked at his mom who was frowning over a catalogue. He let out an impatient sigh, which caused his mother to look up and give a pained smile._

"_I'm sorry sweetie, but I can't seem to decide on which watch your daddy will like" she said with a frown._

"_Can I look?" the raven haired boy asked._

"_Sure. Maybe you can pick for me" she replied as she bent over to show him the catalogue._

_There were two different pictures shown on the page. One was a silver watch with an engraving for a name. The other choice was of the same design, but it was in gold. _

_Without hesitation, the black haired boy pointed to the gold watch._

"_You are so much better at this than I am" his mom sighed as she ruffled her son's hair._

_The boy scowled and she let out a tinkling laugh._

"_You are exactly like your father" she murmured._

"_Excuse me ma'am, but have you decided yet?" the impatient lady at the counter asked._

_She had been waiting for half an hour and an annoyed expression was on her face. She drummed her long red fingernails on the glass counter._

"_Yes, I'll take this one" she replied._

_The raven haired boy's eyes wandered as his mother talked to the saleswoman. He scanned through the crowds of people around the store and watch as they bought stuff. He glanced towards the entrance of the store and a bright flash of pink caught his eye._

_A small girl about his age stood at the entrance. Her shockingly long, bright pink hair was tied in two high pigtails. Her bangs were covering her face, as well as her hands. She wore a pink dress covered with pink flowers and pink shoes covered her small feet. She was crying loudly, but no one around seemed to notice since they were caught up in their shopping._

_The boy frowned and flitted his gaze towards his mother, who was almost finished chatting with the saleswoman._

"_Ok, I'll make sure this gets to you on time" she said._

"_Ok, thanks. Here's the address and the name" his mother replied as she pushed a slip of paper to her._

_The saleswoman's mouth dropped open, revealing a chunk of pink gum. She quickly closed her mouth and gave a respectful look towards his mother._

"_Y-You're Mikoto Uchiha?" she stammered._

"_Uh huh" she replied with a smile._

_The saleslady swallowed nervously, almost taking the gum down her throat._

"_I'll push your order to the top of the list ma'am" she said._

_Mikoto smiled._

"_I expect nothing less. I need to go now, so thank you"_

"_It was a pleasure helping you" the clerk bowed._

_The female Uchiha grabbed her son's hand and started to walk away, when she felt a tug._

"_What is it sweetie?" she asked, looking down._

_She looked at her son whose eyes seemed fixed on something. Following his gaze, she saw a girl completely covered in pink crying at the entrance of the store. She gave a soft smile and walked towards the little girl._

"_Hi, are you ok?" she asked in a concerned voice._

_The little girl immediately stopped crying. Two little emerald eyes peeked through her hands and peered up at her._

"_N-no"_

"_Why are you crying? Do you have a parent with you?" she asked._

"_I-I can't f-find my mommy" she said, and she burst into tears again._

"_Now don't cry sweetie, it won't help. I'll look for your mommy" she soothed._

_The emerald eyes flashed up at her again._

"_R-really?"_

"_Of course" Mikoto soothed, pulling out a handkerchief. She started to wipe the girl's tear streaked face. The raven haired boy stood quietly behind his mother, but his obsidian eyes watched the little pink girl with intrest. When his mother finished, the two emerald spheres took notice of him._

"_This is my son Sasuke" his mother introduced him, and she pushed him forward._

_Sasuke glared at his mother, who just gave him an encouraging nod._

"_Hi" he muttered._

_His black eyes refused to look at the rosette._

_The emerald eyes sparkled and her pink lips curled into a small shy smile._

"_What's your name sweetie?" Sasuke's mother asked._

"_Sakura Hurano, ma'am" she answered in a sweet, polite voice._

"_You can call me Mikoto" she replied with a smile._

"_Ok, Mikoto" she said in the same sweet voice._

"_Now where did you last see your mom?" Mikoto questioned._

"_We were walking down the hallway with all the stores, and I lost my mommy in the crowd" Sakura replied in a trembling voice._

"_What does she look like?"_

"_My mommy has red hair…and green eyes like me!" she said._

_Sasuke pulled on his mother's sleeve again and whispered something in her ear. Mikoto smiled and looked proudly at her son._

"_Sasuke thinks he saw your mother earlier. Let's go check"_

_The trio departed the store, with Sakura holding Mikoto's hand. Sasuke walked on the other side of his mom, avoiding the pinkette. They entered a clothing shop at the end of the corridor and made their way to the counter. Sure enough, there was a redhead lady talking earnestly to the salesman._

"_She has pink hair and green eyes" she said frantically._

"_I'm sorry. I haven't seen anyone like that" he replied._

_Her green eyes dimmed and with a sigh, she turned around to leave when she heard a familiar cry._

"_MOMMY!"_

"_Sakura?" she asked out loud._

"_Where are you sweetheat?" she asked again._

_The rosette dashed to her mom and gave her a big hug. Her mother hugged her back tightly and kissed her hair._

"_I'll never let you out of my sight again" she murmured into her pink hair._

_Sasuke and Mikoto watched the happy reunion from a distance. Mikoto was smiling with teary eyes as she watched the mother and daughter embrace._

"_Mommy, Mikoto and Sasuke helped me find you!" Sakura said as she turned to face the dark haired boy and his mother._

_Sakura's mother stood up and shook hands with Mikoto._

"_I'm Mrs. Hurano. Thank you so much" she said with gratitude._

"_You're welcome. You have a wonderful daughter" Mikoto replied with a smile._

"_I'll never lose her again" she said, giving her daughter an affectionate look._

"_I'm sure you won't" she replied warmly._

"_Well thank you again Mikoto, but Sakura and I need to get home" Mrs. Hurano said._

"_Ok. It was nice meeting you though"_

_Mrs. Hurano gave a smile and looked at her daughter._

"_Let's go Sakura. Daddy is waiting at home"_

_At the mention of her dad, Sakura gave an excited look. She pulled her mother all the way to the entrance of the store and abruptly stopped. She pulled out of her mother's hand and ran back to Sasuke's mother. She smiled another one of her cute, shy smiles and hugged her. Mikoto's pleasant expression changed to one of surprise, but she bent down and hugged the pinkette back. Sakura then hugged Sasuke, who after a moment of grimacing, hugged her back too. Sakura let go and dashed back to her mother._

"_We can go now mommy" she said like nothing had happened._

_Mrs. Haruno smiled and squeezed the little girl's hand and the two left the store._

"_Thank you Mikoto and Sasuke! Bye!" Sakura shouted as she blew a kiss in their direction._

_Sasuke winced in disgust, but his mother didn't notice. She watched the pair leave with a soft smile painted on her face. What a sweet child, she thought._

"_Let's go home Sasuke" she said, and they both exited the mall._

**Author's Note**

**I hope this was a good start! I'll post another chapter as soon as I can. Don't forget to review, cuz I'm counting on all of you!**


	2. Preparation

**Hey everybody! I'm finally on Christmas break. Some of you may know me from my other story, ****A Beautiful Mind.**** For those who are wondering about it, that story will continue, and this one as well. I hope to have them both completed by January, and it would help if people added their comments and suggestions so this story becomes successful. Anyway read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Preparation

_The Present…_

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…_

Sakura awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. She smiled since she remembered it was her first day of school in a new high school. After swatting the off button on her alarm clock, she got up and went to the bathroom to get ready. Tsunade had thoughtfully hung her school uniform on the hook behind the bathroom door. Sakura showered and changed into the pretty navy sailor suit styled uniform, which was required for all the girls to wear. She then quickly brushed her straight, thick, waist length pink hair into a half ponytail and tied it with a simple, fluffy navy blue ribbon. She skipped back to her room to fetch her backpack and headed towards the kitchen, where Tsunade was making breakfast.

"Morning Sakura" she greeted the rosette with a smile.

"Good Morning!" Sakura replied cheerfully, sitting down to eat the meal that lay before her.

"I have your lunch here. Don't forget it" Tsunade said, holding up her lunchbox.

"I won't"

"Today I'm driving you to school because I don't have to work early at the hospital today, but tomorrow you're going to walk. Do you remember how to get there?" she asked.

"Yup. We've walked there a bunch of times already, remember?"

"I was just making sure" Tsunade replied, defending herself.

"I know" Sakura replied with a teasing smile.

After finishing breakfast, she ran upstairs to brush her teeth.

"Hurry Sakura! It's 7:50! You need to be there by 8:00!" Tsunade shouted.

The pinkette dashed down the stairs, grabbed her backpack and lunch, and locked the door behind her. Tsunade was already in the car waiting. Sakura quickly climbed in and they drove off to her new school.

"So, it's your senior year. After this, you'll be going to college" Tsunade commented.

Sakura gave a small nod.

"What's your high school called again?" Tsunade asked.

"Kahona High" Sakura replied as she fidgeted with her skirt.

"Don't be nervous. You're a bright girl Sakura and you'll make friends easily" Tsunade said.

Sakura gave another nod and Tsunade sighed.

"Your parents are probably so happy that you got that scholarship. You should be proud" she said in a gentle tone.

Sakura's mouth twisted into a bittersweet smile.

"Do you think they're watching me from heaven?" she asked softly.

"Always. They love their little girl" Tsunade replied.

Sakura sighed. Hearing those comforting words made her relax a little bit. It was hard not being able to remember her parents. Tsunade had taken her under her wing since they had died in an unfortunate…accident that shouldn't have happened.

"Do you know where the office is?" Tsunade questioned, breaking off her thoughts.

"I won't get lost, don't worry" Sakura replied with a laugh.

They finally arrived at the humongous high school, and Tsunade drove to the drop off area. The rosette climbed out of the small car and gave Tsunade a small peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for the ride!" Sakura called out as Tsunade drove away.

She beeped the horn in response and Sakura couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. The smile faded as she turned to face her new school, Kahona High.

**Author's Note**

**So chapter one is finally completed! If you have any suggestions, ideas or comments, I'll be glad to receive them! Don't forget to review and see you guys later in the next chapter!**


	3. Lost

**Hi again peoples! I have nothing to say so read and review!**

Chapter 2: Lost

Sakura looked at the map of the school that had arrived in the mail a few days ago. She was sure the office was on the west side of the courtyard, but none of the buildings had signs and they all looked the same. With a frustrated sigh, she stuffed the map deep inside her backpack and considered her next plan. She would just have to guess and ask someone. She walked into the nearest building and looked for someone to ask for directions.

"Excuse me youthful miss, are you lost?" a voice asked.

The pinkette spun around to see a boy with bushy black hair. It was cut in a strange bowl shape and he had thick back eyebrows that seemed to blend in with his haircut. It was obvious he was a nerd, but Sakura wasn't the kind of girl to judge by looks.

"Unfortunately yes" Sakura replied in an embarrassed tone.

The boy laughed.

"Where are you supposed to go, Youthful child?" he inquired in a pleasant voice.

"To the office, but all of the buildings look the same and they have no signs!" she exclaimed.

The boy laughed again.

"Don't worry youthful miss, I'm going to the office too! You can come with me" he said.

Sakura nodded gratefully and he extended his arm to her. She politely refused to hold his arm and they both exited the building the way Sakura came in.

"So I'm guessing you're the new youthful transfer student?" the boy asked.

"Yeah. How do you know?" Sakura asked, tipping her head to one side curiously.

"We rarely get new students, unless you're a youthful freshman. Kahona is one of the best youthful schools in Japan so it's really hard to get in, especially if you're a transfer student. Plus all of the teachers alerted us about you, and I don't know any youthful girl with pink hair" he replied with a grin.

Sakura blushed. So it seems everyone knew she was coming.

"I didn't know the school was that good" she murmured.

"Don't worry new youthful transfer student! If you got her it's because you deserve it!" he said loudly.

By this time they had crossed the courtyard and had reached a tall brown and blue building. There was a pair of glass double doors that led into the first floor. The boy held the door open and Sakura walked inside, murmuring a 'thank you'.

"The attendance office is right over there, youthful student" the boy said, pointing to a counter to Sakura's right.

"Thanks. What's your name?' Sakura asked.

"My name is the youthful Rock Lee! And may I ask what is your name, youthful miss?"

"Sakura Hurano" she replied with a smile.

Lee grinned.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, youthful Sakura Hurano. I have an errand from my superior teacher so I will see you later! I must preserve the youth of this community!" he cried out as he charged down the hallway.

Sakura smiled as he left and she went to the counter Lee had pointed out.

"May I help you miss?" the woman at the counter asked.

She had curly hair and a pair of gigantic blue glasses was perched on her nose.

"I'm the new transfer student. I was told to come here and get my schedule" the rosette explained shyly.

The lady's face lit up with a smile.

"Oh! I was told about you! Just wait her and I'll get your schedule" she said as she bustled into the room behind her.

Five minutes later, the woman walked out with a big blue envelope labeled with her name.

"Here's your schedule. Do you need help getting to your homeroom?" she asked kindly.

Sakura nodded.

"Oh you're so cute! Let's go then" the woman said with a smile.

They went upstairs to the second floor and down a few hallways, with Sakura memorizing each twist and turn. They finally reached a room labeled 222B.

"Here we are dear. I'll go in and talk to the teacher. You stay right here" she said and she walked in.

Sakura waited nervously and looked at her schedule. Her first class was Music with Kakashi who was also labeled as her homeroom teacher. Then she had English, Gym, Dance, Math, Science, and World History/ Geography. Sakura's head spun as she read her complicated schedule. Just as she was putting the paper back inside the envelope, the door opened again. A man with silver hair and a weird mask covering one of his eyes walked out. He reminded her of the Phantom of the Opera. The secretary who escorted Sakura gave her an encouraging smile and a wave and walked away, leaving the two alone.

"Hi. I'm your new homeroom teacher sensei Kakashi. You must be my new transfer student" he said, extending his hand.

Sakura shook his hand and offered a timid smile.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Sakura Hurano" she whispered.

"That's a pretty name for a pretty girl. You're a shy one, aren't you?" he asked.

Sakura nodded and Kakashi grinned.

"Well I should go introduce you to your new homeroom class. Follow me" he said as he opened the door.

A class of about twenty stared at Sakura. Some whispered and giggled, and Sakura gave a shy smile to the class. Kakashi stood in front of the class with a serious face.

"Everyone, this is Sakura Hurano our new transfer student. I expect you to be polite and welcome her with an open mind" he announced.

The sea of faces stared at her intensely.

"Sakura, why don't you tell us a few things about yourself. Your likes and dislikes" Kakashi said.

Sakura nodded and took a small step forward.

"My name is Sakura Hurano and I like singing, dancing, art, writing, reading, and playing the piano and guitar. I dislike…" Sakura's barely audible voice trailed off.

She didn't know anything she disliked.

"And I dislike failing" she finished.

Some of the girls pointed and giggled, but most just glared at her and went back to flirting with a boy that sat in the back. He had black spiky hair, marble black eyes that showed no emotion, and his uniform had the top button undone and his tie was hung loosely around his neck. He looked bored and expressionless, ignoring all the girls that attempted to flirt with him.

"Well then," Kakashi said, interrupting her thoughts, "We need a seat for you. Why don't you sit between Sasuke and Naruto? Naruto and Sasuke please raise your hands."

A blond boy with spiky hair and sparkling blue eyes sprang up eagerly, raising his hand. In the process, he knocked down his chair and desk down as well.

"I'm over here Sakura! You're so pretty! Don't bother falling for teme, you should go out with me! Anyway my name is Naruto and I love Ramen! I also-"

The black haired boy cut him off with a glare.

"Oh never mind. Hey why is my desk and chair on the floor?" he asked in a puzzled voice.

The onyx eyed boy rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath while Sakura suppressed a laugh. She helped him pick up his desk and sat down next to him.

"Thanks Sakura! Can I call you Sakura-chan? You're really nice to me unlike teme over there" Naruto said nodding towards the raven haired boy.

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"You don't talk much, do you?" he asked.

Sakura blushed and looked down at her desk in embarrassment.

"Well you'll talk more when you get to know me. Can I look at your schedule?" Naruto asked.

Sakura gave him the envelope and Naruto looked at the contents.

"Hey we got periods one, three, and five together!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Sakura smiled back. Maybe making friends wouldn't be as hard as she thought…

* * *

><p>Kakashi was pulled out of the class by the school secretary. Right after he left, the fangirls started to bother Sasuke again.<p>

"I'll be listening to your CD tonight Sasuke-kun!" a brunette said with a wink.

"Why don't we go out Sasuke-kun?" a blond asked while tugging on his sleeve.

Sasuke glared and pushed her off, making her cry. The redhead in front of him turned around and hissed fiercely at the girls.

"Leave my boyfriend alone!" she spat maliciously.

The girls glared, but they listened and sat back down in their seats.

"Thanks Karin" the onyx eyed boy muttered.

Her black eyes sparkled and she leaned on his desk.

"It's what I'm here for. I don't want those worthless girls all over my Sasuke-kun." She cooed affectionately.

Sasuke smirked and kissed her cheek, causing her to smile.

"I love you" she whispered, batting her long, mascara coated eyelashes.

"Hn" he said knowing the real reason. He only dated Karin for the fun of having a toy. He would eventually discard her and get another girl. But she did have her uses. She was the most popular and she kept the fangirls away easily.

Suddenly the chatter increased and Sasuke looked up to see Kakshi come inside with a girl that looked hauntingly familiar. She had long pink hair that was tied back with a navy blue ribbon. A few strands of her bangs had come out and was draped around her attractive face that wore no makeup. She wore no jewelry and her uniform complemented her small petite form. Simple yet elegant looking.

His best friend, who was sitting two desks down leaned over to him.

"Checking her out hm teme?" he asked.

Sasuke glared at him.

"Well she actually doesn't look like those snotty, stuck up rich people. She's also pretty hot" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke made no comment.

"Well don't mess with her cuz I want her" he whispered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked. There was no guarantee he would listen.

Kakashi cleared his throat and said, "Everyone this is Sakura Hurano, our new transfer student. I expect you to be polite and to welcome her with an open mind"

The girl raised her emerald eyes and gave a shy smile as she looked at her new classmates.

"Sakura, why don't you tell us a few things about yourself. Your likes and you dislikes" Kakshi said.

The rosette nodded and took a step forward.

"My name is Sakura Hurano and I like singing, dancing, art, writing, reading, and playing the piano and guitar. I dislike…" her whispery voice faded off.

"And I dislike failing" she ended.

The girls giggled, mocking her speech, while others gave her the death glare. The pinkette ignored it all. She kept looking around and she rested her curious emerald gaze on him. An odd feeling settled in Sasuke's stomach. That look was eerily familiar and he was sure he had seen her before somewhere.

Well then, we need a seat for you. Why don't you sit next to Sasuke and Naruto? Naruto and Sasuke please raise your hands." Kakashi said.

Before Sasuke could raise his hand, Naruto leaped from his seat, causing his desk and chair to fall over.

"I'm over here Sakura! You're so pretty! Don't bother falling for teme, you should go out with me! Anyway my name is Naruto and I love Ramen! I also-"

Sasuke shot him a glare and the blond shut his mouth.

"Oh never mind. Hey why is my desk and chair on the floor?" he asked, completely oblivious that he was the one who did it.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered a 'dobe'. Sakura made her way towards them, her eyes glimmering with amusement. She helped Naruto put his desk and chair in place and sat down in her own seat.

Naruto started chatting with her and Sasuke ignored the girls that were starting to swarm him again. His obsidian gaze was focused on the new girl, who didn't seem to notice his staring.

_Why was that girl so familiar? Where did he meet her?_ Sasuke's questions were starting to bug him and he pushed the pink haired girl away from his mind. He would figure it out later.

**Author's Note**

**It seems like Sasuke is having a memory issue. Anyway don't forget to review. I'm relying on you guys for this story! I'll be updating soon!**


End file.
